Competition
by Ruphira
Summary: Ash likes Lillian. Lillian likes Ash. And Cheryl? Well, she's not happy about it. At all. Bugs in hair, dinners gone wrong, and tear-soaked pillows ensue...because Cheryl's always been the jealous type.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just sort of a little oneshot I came up with when I was playing ToTT (finally bought it today!) and saw the dynamics between Ash and Cheryl. She's such a spitfire! Haha, anyway. This is meant just to be just kind of sweet and funny. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

.:.:::.:.

Cheryl's breath came in hitched, ragged gasps as she rushed as fast as her pounding legs would carry her across the pasture to her house. She dodged wandering sheep, cows, and the occasional underfoot chick before reaching the little wooden fence, which she quickly climbed over with fumbling, frantic hands. Finally, she was on the other side, and dashed with all her remaining energy to her ultimate goal: the farmhouse.

Inside, Jessica was making a big pot of soup for dinner. She looked up with a start when the front door was thrown suddenly open and then slammed shut—there, slumped in the doorway, trying desperately to regain her breath and obviously very upset, was her little pig-tailed girl. The wooden spoon Jessica held clattered to the countertop as she rushed over to her daughter. "Cheryl! Cheryl, what's the _matter_?"

Her daughter gazed up at her with wide, horror-stricken eyes. "MOM! MOOOOM! You won't believe what I saw! IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"What? _What?" _cried Jessica, grasping the little girl's tiny arms and staring intently into her eyes. "Cheryl, are you okay? You've got to tell me what's wrong!"

"I saw….I saw…." Cheryl wrenched her eyes away from her mother's, as if ashamed of what she was about to say. "In the barn….Ash…"

Jessica's mouth fell open as she leaned forward, concern creasing her forehead. "Cheryl! Is he hurt? _You have to tell me!"_

Cheryl looked back over at her mom as her lips curled into a disgusted pout. "NO! He was kissing LILLIAN!"

Jessica blinked once, twice. Three times. Wordlessly, she straightened again and turned back to the stove where the abandoned pot of soup was simmering, badly needing to be stirred. Cheryl watched her movements with urgent eyes.

"WELL?" she demanded, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "You're just going to keep making _dinner_? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Mhmm," Jessica replied, sounding shocking unperturbed to Cheryl. "It means our Ashy's in L-O-V-E." She sang the last part, swaying her hips dramatically with each letter, her back still turned to her horrified daughter.

"MOM! This is SERIOUS!"

"Is it?" mused Jessica, tapping her chin thoughtfully with the tip of the soupspoon. "Hm, I suppose it could be. He's never taken an interest in anyone else, after all." Cheryl's mouth hit the floor.

"_Mom! _How can you be so calm! You know what comes next don't you? !" The little girl finally moved her shell-shocked body away from the front door to scurry over to her mother and grip the hem of her dress imploringly.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ashy pushing a baby carriage~"

"MOOOOOM! _How can you say that?"_

Jessica threw her head back and roared with laughter as Cheryl stood disapprovingly beside her, glaring, arms crossed. When she finally finished and could breathe again, Jessica wiped a mock tear away from her eye and sighed. "Oh Cheryl. Don't you think you're exaggerating this?"

"NOT ONE BIT!" the pigtailed girl snapped. "We have to stop them! He liked her before, and now they've kissed, so they like each other even MORE!"

"Hm, I dunno, baby. He might be a _terrible_ kisser and Lillian is running away screaming at this very instant."

Cheryl gasped, mortified at the notion of her all-star big brother being less than perfect at _anything_. "MOM! Ash is good at EVERYTHING! That's probably the best kiss she's ever haaaad," she wailed.

Jessica rolled her eyes, placing the lid of the pot back on top and wiping her hands on a towel. "Cheryl. It's not the end of the world. He's at that age now, you know…and I wouldn't mind having me some grandbabies."

Cheryl's eyes grew yet wider, making Jessica giggle a little bit as she wandered off to set the table. Her daughter trailed after her, still frantic.

"MOM! I don't want Ash to have GRANDBABIES!"

"Don't worry. They won't be _his_ grandbabies, they'll be _my_ grandbabies." An impish grin played at Jessica's mouth as she set out the dinnerware. "And I want to spoil them."

"What about ME?" Cheryl cried, spreading her arms. "You could spoil me and then Ash doesn't have to have any grandbabies! Especially not with Lillian!"

"Nah. You're not grand, just a baby." She giggled and hugged her daughter with one arm. "Just kidding, honey. I love you, but I have to raise you right with morals and such…not my job with grandbabies!"

Cheryl grit her teeth and rolled her eyes at her mother. "Fine! But I don't want him to marry Lillian!"

"Why not? You've always liked Lillian."

"It's not like that!"

"What's it like?"

"It's like I used to like her because she didn't like him but I don't like her liking him because he likes her too and I dislike it!" she blurted in frustration. Then blinked. "You set me up for that…"

"I was hoping it would tongue-twist you a bit, but no such luck." Jessica began humming casually as she turned back to test the temperature of the soup. Cheryl stomped her foot.

"MOM!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Just…! We have to…do…something!"

"What? Oh, I know. How about I go over and arrange a marriage between Ash and Laney?"

"NOOOOO! _Mom!"_

Jessica folded the towel over its hook and finally turned to face her daughter, leaning against the counter with one hand resting on her hip. "Well? Then there's nothing wrong with Lillian?"

"Hmph!" grumbled Cheryl. "He spends too much time with her…!"

"Ohh, is that what this is all about? But you like spending time with Ash and Lillian apart. Don't you think they should enjoy spending time together too?"

"But Mom…!" The little girl slumped, realizing she had no argument. "He's MY brother…"

Still grinning, Jessica turned away and peeked into the soup pot. Her daughter could be such a jealous handful sometimes. "Don't worry, I don't think she's competing for your 'sister' position." The front door slammed shut as Cheryl exited in a huff, but the brunette woman didn't pay much attention to it. There was soup to put on the table! Humming, she began spooning servings of the steaming-hot, vegetable-filled liquid into matching bowls.

When the door was thrust open for the second time that evening, she didn't even bother to look up until she heard her son's voice. "Mom…"

Her face broke into a smile. "Ash! Perfect timing, dinner's ready."

He didn't move from his place on the threshold. "Mom."

Sighing, she put the bowl of soup she was holding down. "Yes, Ash…?"

"Cheryl attacked me."

"I did not!" cried a tiny protesting voice behind him. Ash rolled his eyes and brushed some stray hair out of his face with a gloved hand.

"Okay, she _tried _to attack me."

"But it failed!" insisted Cheryl, now peeking her head around her brother's body. Jessica frowned at her daughter.

"Cheryl! Why would you do such a terrible thing? You know we don't…attack people…around here!"

"But Lillian hits him all the time!"

"Only when I'm being stupid!" Ash snapped, losing his temper with his little sister as he very rarely—if ever—did.

"You WERE being stupid!"

As the two fought, Jessica thoughtfully watched them and tried to come up with a reasonable punishment for her daughter. It would have to be something that would really make her squirm, so that she'd learn her lesson…

The argument suddenly faltered and quelled, causing the mother to glance up. There, between the heads of Ash and Cheryl—because he was now holding her and glaring—was the distinctive pale yellow bandana set in the light brunette hair. Lillian.

She smiled sheepishly in, biting the inside of her cheek as both Ash and Cheryl stared back at her, frozen. "Um, it looks like I came at a bad time…I was just going to say good evening, because I'm heading back to my farm now. So, um…yeah! See you tomorrow, Ash…?"

Then Jessica had a brilliant, brilliant idea. She grinned evilly at Cheryl's turned back—oh, this was going to be a delicious punishment. Her daughter would _never _attack anyone again! "Oh, Lillian! I haven't seen you all day, would you care to stay for dinner?"

Cheryl's head snapped over to stare blankly at her mother as both the farmer girl's and Ash's faces lit up.

"Really?" she asked, her hands clasped together in delight. "I'd love to!"

.:.:::.:.

**A/N: Muahahaha, poor Cheryl. I had it first where she attacked Lillian, but decided against it...I really don't think she'd actually go that far. And can't you just see this tormenting, lighthearted, sarcastic side of Jessica? }:D  
>Anyway, thank you oh-so-very-much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a review on the way out if you get a chance. Thanks again! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So much for a oneshot. I was considering the whole dinner-chapter idea, and then all these other ideas started popping up, and...well, folks, I think we've got a short fic on our hands. Anyway...thank you for each and every review, and I hope you enjoy part 2. xD**

**Disclaimer: -gasps- I don't own it? Sad but true.**

.:.:::.:.

"Ehm…could someone pass the, uh, salt, please?"

The timid request broke the heavy silence dominating the dinner table in the family farmhouse, and spoons ceased to clink as everyone sitting there awaited its fulfilment with narrowed eyes. Cheryl slowly raised her eyes from the bowl of steaming soup in front of her to gaze sinisterly across the table at the _very _high-maintenance honey-blonde farmer sitting there. Lillian smiled uncertainly back at the little girl, eyeing the salt shaker in front of her.

"Cheryl," prompted Ash, a touch of exasperation and scolding colouring his tone. "Pass Lillian the salt."

The little girl turned to glare at her brother, who was sitting _way _too close to the newbie farmer girl, in her pointed opinion. He returned her glare with stormy blue-grey eyes that matched her own. Slowly and deliberately Cheryl reached for the shaker—only to draw it back towards her own bowl and proceed to shake it heavily into her meal.

"Sorry, Lillian," she said sweetly, smiling brightly. "I'll be done with it in just a sec!"

Jessica sighed irritably. "Cheryl, it was sitting right in front of you the whole time…" Her daughter ignored the remark and continued shaking.

Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake.

Cheryl smirked, enjoying her little revenge. Lillian tilted her head and continued to smile as something distinctively devious that only Ash recognized flitted briefly across her face. Nervous now, he glanced between his girlfriend and his little sister, regretting ever thinking that this dinner was a good idea.

Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Cheryl!" Jessica finally scolded as she threw her spoon down on the table and leaned over to her daughter. "That's _quite _enough salt…darling. Pass it to Lillian now before you use it all!"

Cheryl's phony smile widened as fewer and fewer white, crystalline grains escaped from the head of the shaker and fell into her soup. "Oh, oops! I guess I used it all, haha! Sorry, Lillian, let me just go refill the salt!"

Jessica's eye twitched. "Cheryl," she began through a forced smile, "That's all the salt we have left."

"Ooh! Is it? Oops, my bad! Sorry Lillian! I hope you like my mom's soup without the salt!" The little girl beamed ear to ear and cocked her head to the side innocently at the farmer.

Ash slammed his fist, tightly clenched around his spoon, on the table. "Cheryl," he growled. "You _knew _we can only get salt from Konohana and I _hate _going there, or we have to wait for the mayor's ration!" She scowled back at him, non-repentant. Sighing, he turned to Lillian and fiddled with the plaid hat sitting on the back of his chair. "Sorry about my pain-in-the-butt sister, Lily…"

His sister's nostrils flared angrily. "I am _not _a pain in the butt!" she shrieked.

"You're a _chronic _pain in the butt," Ash argued, snapping back over to face her.

Jessica sat back and watched, appalled. Her children always used to get along so well—they rarely ever fought, and _never _twice in the same day! And Lillian was getting caught in the middle of it, more and more. While Jessica approved of the match and would gladly welcome the honey-blonde into the family someday…not _quite _yet; they were still very young…Cheryl definitely perceived her as some kind of threat.

That was true of just about every girl Ash came in contact with, though. The mother shuddered as she recalled a certain incident with bugs and poor Georgia across the road, when Ash had gone over to negotiate horse prices with the golden-eyed Southern belle. But never before had Cheryl turned downright _nasty _towards her own brother, _and _a girl she actually used to like! Lillian used to always visit Cheryl in the mornings, usually with a lovely butterfly in tow, and chatted with her. It seemed those days were gone by.

"I am NOT taking you to Konohana!" Ash's shout sliced through Jessica's musings, startling her. Only on a scarce few occasions had she ever heard her laid-back, down-to-earth son shout; he always claimed that it solved nothing. Now he was yelling at his own little sister. "Not until you learn to behave yourself!"

What a disaster this dinner was…

"FINE!" Cheryl screamed. "Why don't you take LILLIAN there, then? Maybe you should ELOPE there!"

A crimson blush rose on Ash's usually pale cheeks, his fist curling tighter around his spoon, which he now clenched like a murderer might hold a knife. "Cheryl, watch your tongue!"

"What?" she snapped tauntingly. "Did I say something _bad_?"

Lillian said something, but it was drowned out by Ash and Cheryl's argument. The little girl was now pounding on the table with both fists, her pigtails bouncing angrily as her face contorted in rage. Her childish hairstyle contrasted vividly with the poison in her voice.

"Hey!" said Jessica, frowning.

They kept shouting. She rose from her seat and leaned across the table. "_Hey!"_

Still nothing. Ash and Cheryl were now practically spitting at each other from across the table, voices raised, as Lillian sat forward with her chin resting on her hand and watched with veiled frustration. Finally, Jessica brought both her heavy fists down on the table—_hard. _"_**HEY**_**!**" Soup bowls shook and spilled, cups toppled, and a spoon went clattering to the floor.

Then silence.

She sat back down, crossed her arms, and glared at her children. "Lillian was trying to say something." Turning back to the startled farmer, she nodded at her. "Go ahead, dear."

Lillian blinked twice, then scooted closer to the table in her chair. "Oh, I was just going to say that I had to make some deliveries in Konohana tomorrow anyway, soooo, I could pick some salt up for you." She turned her light brown eyes on Cheryl. "And maybe, since Cheryl wanted to go so badly with Ash, she could come with _me_."

The little girl's mouth fell open. "_What? _NO! I wanted to go with Ash, not YOU!"

Lillian just continued to look at her with a hardened stare and crossed her arms. "I'll be leaving at about 7:30 a.m., if you're interested."

"NO, I am NOT."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Jessica said coolly. Her daughter wrenched her burning gaze away from Lillian and turned it heavy-duty on her mother.

"I don't know," Ash said doubtfully, a line appearing between his eyebrows as he frowned. "I'll go with you if you want company, Lily…"

"No!" yelled Cheryl, standing up in her seat to glare at him. "You're NOT going with her!"

"So you'd like to come instead, then?" Lillian asked her.

"Yes," affirmed Jessica with a firm nod.

"NO!" cried Cheryl stubbornly. "I am not going on your stupid trip to stupid Konohana! I hate your trips and I hate Konohana!"

"You've never been on any of my trips and you've never been to Konohana."

"I don't need to go to know that I hate them!"

"Well, I'll be ready to go at 7:30." Lillian rose from the table, gathering her rucksack that was slung across the back of the chair. Ash rose with her and accompanied her to the front door, a hand resting on the small of her back. Cheryl watched them with open disgust as they murmured quietly in the doorway, a blush darkening the honey-blonde's delicate cheekbones as Ash brushed a chaste kiss against her forehead. Finally she turned back to Jessica, gave a small wave, and called out, "Thanks for dinner! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, dear," Jessica called back, smiling. "Sleep well. See you in the morning."

Lillian stepped out into the night as Ash hung out the doorway and watched her until she disappeared from sight. He then finally closed the door and came back to the table, where his placid expression was immediately drained away with one glance at his sister.

Cheryl saw. She looked away, deeply hurt, and crossed her arms as she tried not to cry. She never meant to make him angry…why couldn't he see that she was just protecting him from Lillian, who was trying to steal him away from her forever like some kind of demonic, plotting, heart-eating _witch_?

"Cheryl," Jessica said icily. The girl didn't—couldn't—turn to look at her, didn't want to show her weakness.

"What?" she spat, still glaring angrily over her shoulder at nothing.

"I think you've achieved enough for one day. Go to bed, right now, and think over what you've done."

Cheryl's eyes widened, allowing a few welled-up tears to spill out. "Wh-what?" she spluttered. "But—it's not even eight o'clock!"

"Well, then I suppose you have lots of time to rest up for your long day tomorrow, hm?"

Finally, her daughter turned to face her with angry, red-rimmed eyes. "_You're making me go to Konohana with her?"_

"Mom," Ash interrupted. "Really, I'll go instead, I don't mind!"

"I bet you don't!" shrieked Cheryl, cutting off Jessica's stillborn reply as she leapt out of her chair and raced into the bedroom. Inside, she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into the pillow as the sun's setting light cast an orange glow over her trembling body.

Late that night, when her mother and Ash finally tiptoed inside to curl up in bed, Cheryl rolled over and pretended to be asleep—but her pillow was still wet under her cheek.

_I hate Lillian. _

_.:.:::.:._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, this chapter caused me no end of grief. First I typed it out all in a rush (so I apologize for that), then my laptop KO'd itself and I nearly had to go upstairs and cry myself to sleep (since I stupidly didn't save it). THEN...it thankfully recovered most of it. BUT, FanFiction forgot that it was supposed to accept stories, so that was fun to fight with. For a good half hour.**

**Meanwhile my dad was telling me to get to bed. :P**

**/endrant Anyway, thanks SO much for your absolutely amaaaazing reviews. I'm shocked at the attention this story's getting but it'll probably slow down once more ToTT stories come out :P don't worry, I won't let my head get TOO big!**

**(Also, if you find Cheryl unbearable at the beginning, she gets better! Just a warning.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p>The rickety wooden wagon below her shuddered and rattled, grinding intrepidly over the small stones and sticks strewn across the dusty mountain path as Cheryl sat forward, her elbows on her knees and chin resting in her palms, and pouted.<p>

This was a pout she was proud of; she'd been honing it since her very early years. Full-lipped and earnest, it had won her a game of hopscotch with her brother many a time. However, for _whatever _reason, today it just wasn't serving her well. The honey-blonde farmer in front of her sat obliviously on the stocky white pony and effectively ignored her.

Cheryl was in an especially bad mood this morning. Not only had her prized pout failed to win her the seat on the pony instead of the splintery one she currently possessed, but it had also underachieved when she begged to be let out of the stupid trip to stupid Konohana in the first place.

And glaring daggers at Lillian's back had become boring _hours _ago.

She fidgeted, her irritation flaring again with sheer boredom. Lillian wasn't talking, and the awe of her marvelous view of the pony's rear end had worn off probably _days _ago.

And she'd be darned if she was the one to start the conversation! Glancing around at the forested area around her, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. There were bugs buzzing around everywhere, and not near enough butterflies to comfort her. Occasionally they would roll by some strange-looking rock formations and zip-lines, but Cheryl remained restless.

Sooner or later, she knew Lillian would start yapping. And then she probably wouldn't shut up! That was the problem with Lillian.

Such a talker. She wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.

It was only a matter of time…

Cheryl sighed melodramatically and slumped down in her seat, unable to stand the monotony any longer. "Goddess, this is boring! Are we there yet?" she whined.

The farmer didn't turn around, only lightly tugged on the pony's reins as he became interested in a spiny-looking weed. "Nope."

"Why not?" the little girl demanded irately.

The honey-blonde's voice took on a tone of saccharine surprise. "Why, Cheryl! Didn't your mother tell you it was a four-year ride? We've only been on the road for two! Goodness gracious."

"Why are you so immature?" Cheryl whined. "And why did you make me coooome? I hate stupid Konohana and I don't want to spend all day with _you_ and unload all your _junk _like some child labour _slave_."

Lillian flipped her hair over her shoulder, still not turning to look at her traveling companion. "Oh, stop your complaining; none of the good folk in Konohana will want to buy such a whiny child labour slave from me. You're bad for business."

"Grow _up_! I _know _you're not selling me!"

"Although, the whininess might not matter," Lillian mused thoughtfully. "You are kind of scrawny, and there's nothing we can do about that."

"Grow _up_, Lillian!"

"Maybe we can still fatten you up before we get there. Care to stop to grab a bite?"

"No! I don't want to eat any of the _stupid _food you packed. It's probably all those disgusting ugly crops you were growing on your farm like some _Konohana wannabe._"

Lillian leaned forward in the saddle to take a look at her pony; like she thought, his lower lip was drooping and he was chewing longingly on the bit. She pulled the reins over to the left and steered the wagon into a shaded glen as Cheryl continued to rant viciously behind her.

"…should just move there! There's no reason you shouldn't and Rutger said you could, and then you could play in the mud all you want and nobody would even care!"

"Pit stoooopp," Lillian announced cheerfully, sliding off of the pony and removing his bridle so he could graze comfortably. "Grab the bucket from the wagon, will you?"

"I'm not your _slave_," Cheryl grumbled. She jumped off of the wagon and plunked herself down under a random tree, glaring as she watched Lillian crawl into the covered part of the wagon and begin rooting around for something—their yucky lunch, probably. The little girl shuddered as she imagined what the farmer had packed; probably all the withered, paltry crops that Rutger wouldn't let her ship!

Lillian emerged clutching a white box and a metal pail. She dropped the box beside Cheryl, said she'd be right back and not to move, and—jumped off a cliff with the pail.

"LILLIAN?" shrieked Cheryl, clawing through the grass in a half-run, half-crawl to peer horror-stricken over the ledge. Where she'd been expecting (with dread) to see a Lillian-shaped splat on the ground was the farmer, just straightening from a squat and dusting her clay-coloured apron off. The pigtailed girl gasped in relief and clenched a hand over her heart before roaring, "_What the heck is wrong with you?"_

Lillian looked back up at her, probably raising an eyebrow. "It's called a slide. Never seen one before, city girl?" she called back.

Cheryl crossed her arms. "And how do you think you're getting back up? Because I am _not _knotting you a rope and I am also not getting Ash to rescue you!"

"It's fine, I just need to fill this pail with water, and then I'll jump up a mushroom to get back."

"…" Cheryl turned away from the ledge and walked stiffly back to her spot under the shady tree. Honestly—sometimes Lillian was insane. And dumb!

Her stomach growled, and she found her eyes being slowly drawn towards the white box. Well…there was that one time that Lillian had won the cooking contest… She peeked carefully over both her shoulders before inching towards the box and pushing the lid open.

A delighted gasp escaped the girl in spite of herself. Inside were stacks of delicious-smelling, frosted, butterfly-shaped, fresh-baked scrumptious cookies.

_Butterfly-shaped_. Cheryl frowned; they were obviously a deliberate attempt on Lillian's part to sabotage their Frienemy relationship—she knew Cheryl loved butterflies! But they did look good. Cheryl was just reaching for a cookie when she heard shuffling footsteps coming from the direction of the cliff and quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

Sure enough, the honey-blonde appeared at the edge of the line of trees lugging a filled bucket of water. She left it beside the pony before wandering over to where Cheryl sat and plopped down beside her. "So! Ready for this?" Cheryl snorted and crossed her arms. Lillian, undeterred, threw the lid up with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

"Hm, butterflies," the little girl said indifferently.

"You like butterflies."

"Not to _eat._"

"Fine, I guess I'll leave it to your future slave owners to figure out how to feed you." Lillian selected a cookie and bit contentedly into it.

"You're not going to find me something else?" Cheryl complained. "I'm your responsibility!"

The farmer shrugged. "Help yourself to nature's bounty," she said through a mouthful of cookie. As the little girl harrumphed and stomped off, Lillian smiled. She'd noticed a cookie missing from the box.

It didn't take long for the pigtailed girl to shuffle back to the "camp" just as sour-looking as ever. Lillian decided not to comment and stood up, stretching. "Okay, let's hit the road."

"It's not even a road," Cheryl grumbled as she clambered reluctantly back onto the wagon and crossed her arms. "I bet nobody even uses it except for you."

Lillian didn't reply as she nudged the white pony with her feet and the wagon lurched to a start. The rest of the ride passed in a hazy, dusty, sun-blazing blur for Cheryl as she stubbornly bit her tongue to keep from starting another conversation and stared at the pebbly trail—no way was she letting Lillian's silence trick her into doing _that _again.

The midday sun sat high in the sky when the wagon's movement finally slowed. Cheryl's ears pricked up as she heard Lillian murmur something to the pony before the wagon stopped altogether.

The girl sat up and took a good look around for the first time since before their "pit stop". Her eyes boggled in surprise as she took in the drastic differences in her surroundings—now, instead of trees springing up on all sides, there were tall elegant stalks of bamboo.

And they were kind of pretty.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Cheryl tore her gaze away from the scenery and turned it on Lillian, who was standing beside the white pony that she'd unhitched while the strawberry-blonde was distracted. "Hmph, I guess."

"Great!" Lillian clipped a lead rope to the pony's halter and began heading towards the daintily blooming cherry blossoms on either side of the smooth white town gates. "This way."

Cheryl followed her inside the gates, where she looped the rope around another cherry blossom and stroked the pony's neck. "Be back soon, Jewel. Be good!" Lillian turned and headed back to the wagon to grab a load.

"You named the horse?" Cheryl asked, trailing behind.

"Well, yes…she deserves a name, doesn't she?"

"But I didn't think she was yours…"

"She's not, but I don't really plan on exchanging her. Not anytime soon, anyway; I'm kinda fond of her!" Lillian scooped up an armful of various boxes and headed back into town.

Cheryl hung close behind her, glaring mistrustfully at each and every person they passed as the honey-blonde farmer called out greetings. Each person smiled and returned the acknowledgement, not forgetting to stare curiously at Cheryl as she passed. Lillian didn't offer any explanation, for which the little girl was (minutely) grateful.

"Okay, first stop," Lillian grunted, stopping outside a small brown house built beside a large paddock of wandering horses. She nudged the door open with a foot. Cheryl wandered inside after her, staring up with her mouth hanging slightly open at the various colourful paper lanterns strung above the doorway. They cast a soft, charming glow on the doorstep below. This place—was strange.

Inside, Cheryl was strongly reminded of Georgia's house back in her preferred Bluebell. A desk was set up not far behind the door in the foyer, where various cats and dogs play-wrestled on a large circular rug. A chiseled man with dark hair swept back in a quick ponytail sat behind the desk and was carefully filling out forms of some sort, but he glanced up as Lillian entered. His face broke into a wide smile to reveal a set of straight, dazzling teeth. "Lillian, good afternoon!"

"Hi Kana! How are you today?" the farmer returned, setting her load down on the floor of his home and sorting through the various boxes. Cheryl ducked behind her as Kana approached and knelt down to help the farmer.

"Not bad, thanks. How's that kitten you bought?" He noticed Cheryl staring up at him critically. "Oh, hello. Who's your shadow?"

Cheryl's frown deepened. "I'm not her _shadow_," she snapped, already annoyed at the man. "I don't even want to be here!"

"Flute is fine," Lillian cut in casually. "She gets along great with the chicks so far, but I haven't put her in with the hens yet." Kana blinked and turned back to look at her, his mouth thinning into a line. The farmer brightened as she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is! Three small Killifish, as requested. I caught them this morning so they should still be good."

Crossing her arms again, Cheryl glared fiercely at Lillian's back. That was a bold-faced lie—she'd been with the farmer since nine that morning, and not once had she stopped to go wading in the water. Unless…

"Ew, you caught them when you filled Jewel's bucket? Where were you _keeping _them?"

Kana frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lillian turned around to look at Cheryl. "No, I mean I caught them _earlier _this morning. Before you showed up."

The pigtailed girl wondered how long Lillian had been up. "Well…whatever. Why are you so nosy anyway?" she demanded of the ponytailed man, who only groaned.

Lillian chewed the inside of her cheek in thinly veiled frustration as she handed over the package to the animal dealer, who smiled and thanked her. "Hey Cheryl, I'm probably just going to be doing boring stuff like this all day. Why don't you go explore the town and let out some steam?"

"Maybe I will," grumbled the tween, flipping her hair defiantly over her shoulder before stalking out of the house.

Outside, she was hit with the full force of the sunshine and squinted irritably into the day. High noon on a summer's day; typical. She suddenly wished she was just back at home, sitting in the barn and playing with the new lamb while Ash tended the animals outside…

Why couldn't things just be the way they always were?

Wandering along the path, she looked half-heartedly over each building as she passed. Most of them looked similar, with the sturdy brown framings and warmly glowing paper lanterns. A gurgling river bisected the town just south of where Kana's home was, and the town was littered with patches of earth where summer crops sprouted in abundance. It was picturesque in its own way, she grudgingly conceded. Even if there were too many crops, and even if it wasn't anything like Bluebell.

"H-Hey! Miss!"

Cheryl blinked. Were they—talking to _her_? She glanced over her shoulder to see a doe-eyed boy in a red shirt, an orange-yellow cap pulled over his dark hair, racing toward her.

"Hey! Can you help us? !"

"U-Um," she stammered, staring back at him. He had some of the nicest eyes she'd ever seen—well, except for Ash's, of course. "I…I guess…?"

"Great, thanks, miss!" Without bothering with the usual pleasantries people normally exchanged when meeting for the first time, the boy grabbed her cool, pale hand in his warm one and dragged her off down the packed-dirt path. Shocked, but oddly thrilled, Cheryl followed hot on his heels.

In Bluebell, you didn't just touch people—_especially _if you'd just met. It was considered something reserved for people who were exceptionally familiar, like families, close friends, and couples.

Like Ash and Lillian, she thought bitterly, remembering her brother's arm on the farmer girl's back as he escorted her to the door the night before.

She wondered if everyone in Konohana was so touchy-feely.

"Here!" The boy skidded to a stop in front of the same gurgling river she'd passed earlier, letting her hand fall to her side as he pointed enthusiastically into the water. "Ying's panda—do you see it?"

"Panda…?" Cheryl repeated, her eyes widening in surprise. She quickly scanned the water for any sign of a floundering cub, but didn't see anything. "Where—OH! Is that it?"

Over the railing of a bridge, she could see panda ears bobbing up and down. This place was strange, panda bears on the loose and wreaking havoc.

The little boy frowned. "No, that's not—"

"C'mon, how many pandas can there be?" Cheryl asked, taking off after the bobbing ears. Really! Was this someone _else's _pet panda or something? Oh well, her first visit here and she was already practically a hero. "Hey, stop where you are Mr. Panda, Ying is looking for you!"

The panda froze. Slowly, it turned around on the spot—and Cheryl's mouth fell open in flat-out shock as a grizzled, grumpy-looking man with frizzy grey hair scowled back at her under a panda cap.

But his ensemble didn't end there; no, he was completely decked out in a panda costume. Cheryl took a step back, slowly raising both hands innocently to show she had nothing to hide; he looked like he might attack at any moment…

The boy appeared again at her side and took her by her elbow to haul her off. "Sorry Mr. Sheng!" he said awkwardly. "Umm…she didn't know any better!"

"I'm actually rather flattered," the man grumbled before turning and ambling off. Cheryl stared after him, still in a state of shock.

_A panda man?_

"We're looking for a stuffed panda," the boy explained after having led her back to the river again. "Ying dropped it in the river and she's distraught! My mom always talks about how stubborn Bluebell people are so I thought you'd be a good person to ask." He narrowed his eyes and stared the river down accusingly.

Cheryl glared. "Stubborn? Well, your mom's right, and I'm _proud _of it. If you don't want to be around a Bluebell person, maybe you shouldn't have asked me to help!" With a huff, she turned on her heel and stormed off. _Boys! Konohana boys in particular. _

She didn't make it very far before something snagged at her sleeve. Annoyed, she turned around to find the very same boy still latching onto her. "_What?"_

His smooth forehead creased in confusion. "Huh? I never said I didn't want to be around a Bluebell person." He tilted his head to one side, examining her. "I've always wanted to go there, actually."

Cheryl stared back at him, equally confused, but determined not to show it. "What? Don't you guys hate us?"

He shrugged. "The adults do. Except Lillian, they all like Lillian—probably because she wasn't born there. But just because our parents hate each other isn't a good reason for us to…is it?"

The pigtailed girl could feel a blush rising; what was wrong with her today? She was embarrassed, she decided, because she'd been silently cursing his neighbours the entire day. And this boy was bright—he made a good point. "I…I guess not…"

"Cool! So, I'm Rahi." He smiled a stunningly bright smile, tugging on his cap, and held out a hand.

"I'm—Cheryl." Her name felt so plain and boring compared to his exotic one. For the second time their hands met, but this time to shake, and the strawberry-blonde fought down another blush.

"So, now we're acquainted…" Rahi began, turning away from her slightly. Cheryl felt that same thrill going through her again.

"Yeah?"

"…Let's go find Ying's panda!"

Who was this Ying person he kept talking about? Secretly and almost guiltily, Cheryl hoped it was another boy.

Yep, definitely sick, if she actually wanted to meet another _Konohana _boy…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Aaw, Rahi is so cute. :3 They're like Romeo and Juliet..! (No? Yeah, okay, not really.)<strong>

**I wouldn't, y'know, mind a review if you have the time. ;) Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, I'm SO sorry about how slowly I'm cranking out this story. Just...life, you know? D: And I promise that I'll get back to you all individually for all your AWESOME reviews when I have more time! SO sorry that I haven't been giving this enough attention. Also, I have a teensy tiny request...**

**I haven't had time to get very far at all in this game. (Still in early Summer, year 1, LOL. Sad right? Haha!) So I was wondering if someone more ToTT-savvy would be willing to help me out a bit? I'd just want to bounce a few ideas off of you, or ask you a few questions about the characters/events that I'm clueless about to see if you think they would be out of character or unrealistic or whatever. :) If anyone's up for this, please leave an answer in a review or PM me! Thank you! ^^**

**/failauthorcan'tdoherownresearch**

**Anyway, long A/N is long. Anyone still awake? -pokes readers-**

**.:.:::.:.**

They sat on the fence wrapped around the honey blonde rancher's pasture and swung their legs, kicking up glistening beads of dew from the blades of unruly grass as they basked in the early-morning sunrise. He occasionally brushed a hand over hers, murmured something low—made her blush and duck her head down shyly. Then, for a brief moment, her head would find its place nestled into the curve of his neck and they would sit oh so still.

She knew she would find them there, from the moment she woke up and found Ash's bed empty; she knew what she was in for, too, by spying on them. But even as she hurried away through the knee-high farm grass, Cheryl wondered if they noticed the sun was rising at all.

Ash was sighing. "Lilly."

"Hmm?" The girl at his side peered up at him sleepily through her eyelashes.

"Tell me how yesterday _really _went. You told me it was fine, but I know Cheryl better than that." He smiled ruefully, running his thumb lightly over the ridge of her knuckles. "You don't have to sugarcoat it. I'm a big boy, I can take it, I promise."

Lillian hummed sleepily again and then fell silent. Just as Ash was about to nudge her, she finally spoke. "It…I mean, I'm not going to take it back, it was…_fine_. Not terrible, not great."

"_Not_ terrible?" Ash repeated. Lillian grinned at his tone of surprise and snuggled closer to him.

"Not terrible. She was…you know, snippy and whiny and stubborn. And mouthy…she was on the verge of ticking off one of my friends—you know, trying to start an argument with him—when she finally agreed to go check the town out. And I think—"

"Wait," Ash interrupted. Lillian felt him shift slightly to face her more. "You're close with people in Konohana?" _Boys in Konohana…?_

Puzzled, she paused for a minute. "…Yes?"

"How close?"

Lillian was quiet for another long moment—too long, for Ash—before she finally figured out what his concern was. She pulled away from his loose embrace, grinning wickedly, and leaned flirtatiously into his face. "Is someone….jealous, Ashy?"

A light pink blush instantly dusted his nose and cheeks as he straightened, mumbling something embarrassedly. Lillian full-out laughed; she _loved _seeing her casual, easygoing boyfriend blush—especially when she was the cause of it. She snuggled in closer to him again, smiling contentedly, and finally decided to ease his fears. "Aww, Aaaaashhhh. Not _this _close, mmkay?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her to him, and rested his forehead against her temple. "Okay, _good_. Keep it that way."

Lillian smirked. "I plan to."

Ash let another few seconds pass in peaceful silence before bringing up that other thing he wanted to talk about. Clearing his throat, he began slowly, "So…is it really okay that Cheryl goes with you again today?"

Lillian stared down at her pasture, watching the light catch in the orbs of dew still clinging to sprouts of grass. "Yeah, it's fine. I think she actually made a friend."

"That's good. Both Mom and I thought she seemed more mellow when you guys got back."

Laughing, Lillian slid off the fence and twirled around to face Ash from inside the pasture. "Did I mention that the little friend is a cute young boy by the name of Rahi?"

"A boy?" Ash's eyebrow quirked. "Rahi? Isn't that Mayor What's-her-name's son?"

"Yep," Lillian grinned, leaning on the fence. "And I think she's excited to see him again."

.:.:::.:.

Cheryl looked at herself in the mirror. She wound a finger around a stray, rogue curl and tried to reposition it in a pigtail, then ran a hand along her hairline to flatten any flyaways. Narrowing her eyes at her springy tartan ribbons, she tightened them and pressed them flat against her head. Good.

Now, the outfit! It also had to be _perfect_. She tightened the white ribbon at her neck and fluffed it to appropriate poofiness before smoothing out her apron and tugging at the hemline of the dress. After adjusting her vest, she straightened her crisp white socks and finally held completely still to examine herself in the mirror.

_I look…._

…_Clean._

_Lillian_ was more than just clean-looking; _Lillian_ was decidedly pretty. For possibly the first time in her life, Cheryl wondered if she was cute—or pretty, even. Her hair was a fairly nice colour, (kind of a roasted-honey, she thought), and she liked her eyes. Her eyelashes were rather long, too… Experimentally, she batted them at herself in the mirror to see if it made any difference.

It didn't. If anything, Cheryl decided it made her look dumb.

"Cheeerryllll? Did you find it yet?"

Startled, the little girl leapt away from the mirror guiltily, grabbing the book sitting innocently on Howard's bed as she made her way towards the stairs. "O-Oh! Um….yep! I'll be right down!"

Laney stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Cheryl as she squeezed by. "Please tell your brother that Cam and I say thanks for lending us his novel! We really enjoyed it!"

"Okay! Bye," Cheryl called over her shoulder. She hurried out the front door, clutching the pink Bedazzled hardcover under her arm and speed-walking back to her house—that was close!

But worth it, she thought smugly. Laney's father Howard owned the one and only mirror in the entire village, and showing up at the café claiming Ash wanted his book back from Cam in order to gain access to the upper floor to use it was the best, most cunning plan Cheryl had ever devised!

…Granted, there weren't many opportunities to devise cunning plans in Bluebell. In any case, Cheryl felt quite content with herself. She pushed the front door to the house open with her shoulder and skipped inside to where Ash was sitting at the kitchen table, reading. Jessica stood at the window to the pasture and stared out of it pensively. She glanced up as her daughter dropped the pink book on the table with a heavy _whump_.

"Laney and Cam finished with your book, Ash!" she chirped, tugging at the bows in her hair to repair any damage the wind had done.

"Oh," her brother replied, sounding slightly surprised. "Um…thanks for bringing it back, Cher..." He paused. "Is _that _where you were?"

"Uh…yeah. They said they were done, sooo…I went to pick it up for you."

"Back just in time," Jessica cut in, glancing at her watch. "Lillian will be here any minute to pick you up. And do _not _fight me on this, young lady," she added sternly, frowning down at her daughter. "We already decided this and I am _not _backing down, no matter how much you cry. It's good for you."

"Okay," Cheryl said indifferently. Jessica blinked, then crossed her arms.

"Don't give me the sad puppy routine; it won't work either."

"Fine." The little girl went to sit next to her brother. Her mother could only stare.

Cheryl fidgeted, bored, in her seat, before rising and moving to stand directly in front of Jessica. The older woman turned back towards her and towered over her, hands on her hips, ready to fight—but only a simple question fell from her daughter's lips.

"Mom, am I pretty?"

Jessica stared, stunned, for only a heartbeat, before leaning down to the pigtailed girl's height to feather her smooth brow with a flurry of light butterfly kisses. "What a shameful day when a mother has to reassure her daughter she looks beautiful. Of course, darling, you are pretty as a magnolia in May—why the fuss?"

"Oh, no reason," Cheryl replied distantly. She moved back over to rest her chin on her brother's shoulder, who didn't react. "Just wondering."

Jessica frowned in puzzlement, and would normally have pressed the matter had a sharp knocking sound not come suddenly from the direction of the front door. "That'll be Lillian to pick you up," she said to her daughter as she hurried to answer. "Get your stuff ready!"

Cheryl obediently raised her chin from Ash's shoulder and went to grab her lunch from the counter. "Ash, can I borrow your book now? It's a reeeaaallly reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy boring ride and Lillian is sooo—"

"Yeah," Ash interrupted, not turning to look at his sister as he and his girlfriend exchanged a smile. "Take whatever you want. Hey, Lil."

"Hey, Ash," the honey-blonde grinned back. Before she could continue a conversation, Cheryl popped up beside her, pink book in hand, and began nudging her out the door.

"Don't just stand there, Lillian! I thought you had _such _important deliveries to make," the little girl sniffed.

Lillian placed a hand over her heart and staggered back slightly, feigning shock. "Ch-Cheryl? Is that you? Are you…actually excited to go?"

"That can't be her," chortled Ash. "Someone kidnapped her and replaced her with a nicer clone."

"Aliens, probably," Lillian agreed, nodding her head solemnly. "Though I can't imagine what kind of aliens could put up with her."

"Shut up you guys!" Cheryl complained.

"I've heard Martians are fairly patient," Ash answered, stroking an imaginary beard. "I thought they only came on alternate Thursdays, though."

"No, that would be the Saturnites," Jessica corrected.

"Ah, right."

"Augh! Adults," Cheryl grumbled, storming out the door. "SO. IMMATURE."

.::.:::.::.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they crossed the mountain path, and greyish clouds were beginning to gather and knit together in blended smears in the sky above. They reminded Cheryl of a spread-out mush of mashed potatoes and made her wonder how thick they really were.

They looked soft, though…

"'Kay. You have two choices." Lillian's no-nonsense tone came seemingly out of nowhere to the sky-focused girl. "You can either stay with me as I make deliveries—_or_—" She paused to frown at Cheryl's loud groan. "_Or, _you can go off on your own as long as you stay in the town and are back at the carriage by 4pm sharp, because it looks like it's going to rain. Deal?"

"Sure, whatever," Cheryl sniffed, hopping off the carriage. She tried her best to look nonchalant as she wandered off into the village, acting like she was already bored, as she could feel Lillian's eyes still resting on her—when really, her palms were starting to sweat and her heart felt like it was trying to thump out of her chest.

_Am I…nervous? _

About what? Seeing Rahi again? _Nervous about a boy? Don't be stupid. He's just a boy._

As soon as she was out of the farmer's sight, Cheryl stopped in the middle of the Oriental village and looked around helplessly. She had absolutely no idea where to look for her new friend—last time, he'd found her. Which house was his? Where did he usually hang out?

She didn't have the foggiest idea.

So, instead, Cheryl wandered along the winding path of the river, idly glancing up every now and then to see if he was near. A horrible, uncomfortable feeling of loneliness and despair settled in the pit of her stomach; what if she never found him? Was she doomed to wander along the banks of the cold, forlorn river for eternity….?

"U-um…excuse me…do you need help? You…look like you lost something."

Cheryl's head snapped up. What was with these Konohana types and sneaking up on you? Was that the _only _way they greeted each other? A hand on her hip, Cheryl turned around to give her mysterious accoster a lesson on manners, but the speech quickly died on her lips at the sight of the other little girl.

She looked delicate, fragile. Breakable. Wide-eyed and porcelain-skinned, she gave the impression of a timid china doll in a world much too big. Something to only be looked at and never handled roughly; something that would shatter easily if she were to fall. And instantly, any bitterness in Cheryl evaporated, because she used to see that face reflected back at her in the river every morning.

"HEY! Cheryl, is that you?"

Aha! _That _voice she recognized.

The pigtailed girl's face lit up at the sight of Rahi running down the path towards her, arms flailing all over the place and a goofy grin stretched from ear to ear. By the time he arrived in front of Cheryl, panting heavily and barely able to speak, she was doubled over in breathless laughter.

Rahi straightened. "What's—so—funny?" he wheezed, half-smiling already.

"Y-You," Cheryl squealed. "You looked sooooooooo ridiculous!"

"Thank you, thank you," Rahi said breathlessly, sweeping her a low, exaggerated bow. "Be here till next—Wednesday."

"You mean the rest of your life," the dark-haired mystery girl corrected softly, smiling into the stuffed panda bear that Cheryl hadn't noticed before.

The little boy finally regained his breath and nodded towards the girl. "Yeah, that too! Oh. Have you two…met?" he asked, gesturing between them. Cheryl shook her head.

"Um…not really, we just sort of started talking."

Rahi beamed happily. "Great!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the dark-haired girl's fragile shoulders. Cheryl felt a strange twinge in her gut as he continued. "Cheryl, this is Ying and she's my best friend!"

A shy, genuine smiled bloomed cautiously across Ying's face. Cheryl smiled at her and murmured a hello.

"And this, Ying," Rahi continued, gesturing at Cheryl, "is Cheryl! She's from Bluebell and I met her yesterday and she's really nice. Ying, she helped me look for your panda!"

Ying surprised Cheryl by pulling slightly away from Rahi to give a small, grateful bow. "Thank you," she said softly, hugging the panda.

"No problem. Um…where was it after all?" Cheryl asked awkwardly. Rahi burst out laughing as Ying's cheeks flushed a light pink colour.

"It washed up on the riverbank near Mako's orchard and he was using it as a scarecrow!" the little boy snickered. "Best part is, it worked pretty well!"

Cheryl snorted. "Maybe he should just pay that panda man to stand there all day…"

"…Master Sheng…has a job…" Ying murmured. Rahi cracked a crooked smile at Cheryl.

"Maybe, but with this job, he'd be…." Here, the doe-eyed boy paused dramatically. "…_Outstanding_ in his _field_. _Get it?_"

Cheryl's eyes widened. "AAH! Hahahaha!" she shrieked, doubling over. Yes…Cheryl had a thing for puns. (Unless Lillian made them.)

"Welp…" Rahi continued, smirking as he cheerfully draped an arm over each girl's shoulder. "What do you guys wanna do? We've got the whole day ahead of us!"

"Only till four, for me," Cheryl corrected him with a grumble.

The boy shifted to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh. Well…gotta make the most of it then!"

"Let's…show her around," Ying suggested, almost timidly. Rahi nodded.

"Good idea. C'mon Cher, come see the sights! We have farms and restaurants and rivers—well, I guess only one—half a mountain…horses and dogs and cats, and the best hiding spots in the whole world!"

Cheryl didn't know it, but she was smiling as she let Rahi and Ying pull her off towards some bridge, and for a rare moment, Ash and Lillian were far from her mind.

.:.:::.:.

Panting breathlessly, Cheryl lay on her back in the grass and stared dizzily up at the circling sky, lazily raising a hand to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. She gave a happy, contended sigh as another form landed with a heavy thud in the grass beside her, and was then joined by a third form—landing more softly so as not to dirty its dress too much.

The farmgirl turned her head to grin at Rahi, who smirked back, and then turned to beam at Ying beside him as she smoothed out her dress. "This was a good day," he declared to the sky, resettling his head against the ground.

Cheryl made an incoherent noise of agreement. "Yeah," Ying giggled.

"Did you have fun, Ying?" Cheryl asked, closing her eyes. All day they'd raced around and climbed all over everything; while Cheryl had had a blast, she wasn't sure if those activities were really Ying's cup of tea. And despite Rahi's attachment to the gentle, raven-haired girl, Cheryl also felt a fondness for her growing. She could easily see why he liked her so much.

"Lots!" the panda-loving girl returned reassuringly. "But…now I'm hungry and ready for dinner…"

"…Dinner!" Suddenly, Rahi sat bolt-upright. "What time is it?"

Cheryl's heart skipped a painful, painful beat as she quickly shot upwards. "Oh, nooo! Lillian!"

"Come on!" Rahi grabbed ahold of her sleeve and pulled her to her feet as he leapt to his. "Ying, are you coming?"

"..Yes!"

Together, the three adolescents raced across the town, raising the eyebrows of many a passing villager. They ground to a stop in front of Lillian's wagon, which was:

Thankfully still there, and

Mercifully Lillian-free.

"Oh, thank the Goddess," Cheryl exhaled.

Rahi frowned. "Do you think she'd actually leave without you?"

"Um…" To be truthful, Cheryl wasn't sure. It wouldn't be like the farmer to abandon her, yet at the same time, the pigtailed girl couldn't help but feel that Lillian _must _hate her to some degree. She'd been nothing but a thorn in her side ever since she starting hanging around Ash, after all. How could she still have the capacity to not despise Cheryl, even just a tiny bit? "I guess not…but…"

"Speak of the devil," Rahi said suddenly, grinning. Cheryl followed his gaze to see Lillian exiting Kana's house, carrying a cardboard box. They watched from behind the wagon as the farmer tossed the box inside, dusted off her hands, and turned away again.

"Well," Cheryl sighed, "I guess I should load myself up, then."

"..'Bye, Cheryl," Ying said quietly. "It was fun…meeting you."

"You too," the caramel-haired girl returned warmly. Rahi crossed his arms.

"I'm kind of jealous," he announced. "I wanna see Bluebell for myself."

"Oh, well—" Cheryl began, and then abruptly stopped short as a very, _very _evil plan began to cook in her mind. Rahi raised an eyebrow as he watched a wicked smirk crawl gleefully across her features.

"Uh….Cher?"

"Rahi!" she blurted. "You should hide in the wagon and come back with me!"

"W-_What_?" the boy exclaimed as Ying let out an audible gasp of surprise. The pigtailed girl turned earnest eyes on the other.

"You too, Ying!" she continued. "Really! It's not like they'll send you back right away. You can stay the night and meet my mom and see the town and—and you can wear my clothes and Rahi can wear my brother's old stuff and—"

"N-no." Ying shook her head and took a few steps back. "I…c-can't."

Cheryl's heart sank. If Ying refused, then that meant that Rahi—

"I'm _so _in," the dark-haired boy declared, interrupting her thoughts.

_Score_.

"_Really? _Okay! Get in, quick, before Lillian comes back!"

.:.:::.:.

**A/N: O:! Rahi is a rebel stowaway, hehehe.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if you have the time. (Oh, and don't forget to volunteer as my assistant if you're interested! I'll credit you, no worries. :D)**

**'Bye!**


End file.
